shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unforgiven Swords: Chapter 3
Previous Chapter The island was Ahiurya. A spring island southeast from the island Rasen, and west to the RedClaw Pirates’ position. For better or for worse, two Log Poses pointed at the same time to that spring island. And two ships, one carrying a pirate crew and other carrying bounty hunters, stopped there almost at the same time. Getting out of the ship to the southeast, Grainne, dressed in her typical black clothes, including the hat she loved, looked to the sun and smiled. The port region of Ahiurya was full of sales stalls, and many people walked through its area. Grainne: It seems like ages since the last time I saw a clean, blue sky like this. Lura: (grinning) Yeah. Me too. Grainne laughed with the joke. Their father, however, did not. Wolff: (serious) Lura, we need to talk about last night... Lura just looked to Locke and signed to his sister to go away. Grainne obeyed. Those conflicts between father and son were as common as they could get. Lura passed the nights drinking and gambling, involving little on the “family business”, bounty hunting, while Locke never approved the son’s behaviour. Although they were that much recurrent, Grainne couldn’t avoid but to few upset by the discussions. No family should fight like that. And so, while her most ellegant and tal companion, Hiruna Kanpare Nu, complained about the price of a collar with the owner of a sale stall and the angry and recless Aman Freel walked, his arms behind the head, looking for a bar, Grainne breathed heavily and walked forward, towards a new island, full of its own culture. She couldn’t stop feeling upset by the inside, however. Hound: (suddenly in front of her) Don’t feel bad, miss. Grainne had to hold herself a lot for not shouting. Hound: Sorry for scaring you... Grainne: (catching her breath) No, it’s okay. I’m not... Hound: Your brother does love your father as much as you do, as your father does with your brother. These discussion are healthy... (looks to the sky) and I say that because I know. Grainne: Hound... I didn’t know you could be so... emotional. Through the bandages on his face, Grainne could see the blue eyes of the redhead assassin to get narrowed. Those eyes were also scary, Grainne thought. Hound: (opens the green umbrella and straigthens the old coat) I’m not. I’m merely advising, so that you don’t end as I did. The mysteryous bounty Hunter then walked the same way Grainne was going before. She kept there, watching his strange sillhouette going away. Grainne: (thoughts) And everytime I think he is only ''a little ''like a normal human being... She shrugged her shoulders and followed her path inside Ahiurya. Meanwhile, from the west port side, Jon L. Treach complained once more. Jon: We have to buy some barrels of sake. I didn’t drink anything last night! Many people were on the streets, so some couldn’t avoid to look the crazy marksman shouting about alcohol. Karen: (whispering) Shut up! You’re making us ashamed! Alina: Calm down, Karen. You know he will keep screaming anyway. Karen: You’re saying for me to ignore like my uncle and Naishi are doing? Alina: Actually your uncle and Naishi are going ahead of us. What I was saying was for us to do the same and pretend we don’t know him. Jon: ... I’m not deft, did you know? Alina and Karen: (together) Do we know you, mister? Jon: Fine! I’ll be at a bar if you need me! There was only one bar that deserved the name in whole Ahiurya, not bad if you considered how the island wasn’t big. “The Drunken Seaking” was the place where place where the talented bard was going to play. He talked to the owner, smiled and winked to the ladies and brought his equipament. His “equipament”, that time, being the bar not a place where people expected a fancy dinner, in a manner of speaking, he had only to bring a guitar and his voice. The bard placed himself at the center of the place and cleaned his throat. It was only tem in the morning, meaning that only the real alcoholics were there. He could sing a lullaby if he wanted, he’d still get money from those men. But, no. It would be better if he saved his voice to the lunch time, when the place would get full with every types of people... willing to pay much more for songs more worthy being played. So, for about two hours, the bard would have only to test his instrument, which he was already doing, and drink until the customers appeared. It would be a regular and perfect day if it wasn’t for one detail. Aman Freel decided to enter the Drunken Seaking, noting it was the only place that seemed a good one to drink. The bounty hunter saw the musician holding the guitar and grinned, with all the pleasure he could gather. It wasn’t a good day for that young bard. Macabre: It’s still morning, Naishi. Why go to drinking? Naishi: No, Wolfy... You didn’t get it. We’re actually running away from Jon! Macabre: Running away from na alcoholic on a bar...? Naishi: On a ''decent ''bar. He’ll probably stop on the first lame one he finds, and we already saw at least two of them. You don’t think I’d drink this time of the morning, did you? He didn’t answer. Naishi: What do you mean with this silence? Wolfy... Wolfy! Answer, Wolfy! Macabre: “The Drunken Seaking”? That seems a nice one. Naishi: (stops walking) You’re changing the subject? Macabre: I’m serious. There’s a plaque with a seaking with a bottle on his mouth. Naishi: (admiring the plaque) You’re right! I wonder what size the bottle would have to be... Hey! Wolfy! Don’t try to distract me! And wait me to get inside the place! Before then, practically bursting into their way, a and seemingly angry man entered the door. His arms, as he wore a sleeveless shirt, were very muscular, and his face revealed confidence. Not that any of those details seemed relevant for the two pirates that moment. Naishi: Who he think he is for bursting like this? Macabre: (looking to the way where they came from) I think Jon is coming here... Naishi: What? That’s not possible. Macabre: I wasn’t agreeing much with your idea, but you’re right. Let’s hide before he can make sure it’s us. Jon was away enough for him not to recognize them completely, so they just had to turn a street, since the bar was on a corner. Then, waiting under the stairway that was on the back of the Drunken Seaking, Macabre and Naishi saw their navigator enter their street, turn his head looking for them and continue to walk. They would never know, but Jon felt that moment they were trying to run away from him. Until they see that the marksman was away enough for them to walk fearless and enter the bar, about three minutes had passed. Inside the place, a few chair and tables and a balcon, just like any estabilishment that tried to sell alcohol. The man who entered before them drank from a large mug of beer, while, a few meters to his left, under a stairway leading to the first floor, a blonde musician with a cross scar on his cheek payed a guitar and sang. Musician: (singing slowly) When I whispered... that last wish... did you come to me without your heart wishing so? Despite his undeniable skills playing his guitar and his beautiful sounding voice, his expression revealed a nervous person. Maybe even frightened. The bard saw two men get inside and walk to the balcon. The shorter one, with a hair black and white, asked for a cup of tea, followed by a laugh from the bartender, who only after a few seconds noticed his cliente was serious. Bartender: I suppose I could make a cup of tea... And you, want something? He asked to the man with a messed black hair, clearly not the calmer of both. “Bring something you’d eat in breakfast”, he answered briefly, receiving a serious gaze from the bartender. Bartender: (sarcastically) Would you like some cookies too? Oh, what the hell! You’ll be paying anyway! I think I have some bacon somewhere in my fridge. Musician: The suuun... puts you away from my dreams... Freel: (angry) Sing something less romantic! Musician: Yes, yes, right away! He wasn’t really planning to sing before lunch time, if wasn’t for Aman Freel. Angry with whatever had happen to him, he claimed he was needing to listen some music, threatening the bard with words that didn’t please him in any way. Musician: Step inside of a runaway ship... Just to feel alive again... Freel: I want a faster song! Bartender! More beer for me! Freel: I said I want a song, can’t you hear me? Macabre: (interrupting) Let the man do his job. He’s nor your personal singer. The angry fellow suddenly turned his head to Macabre. His eyes were furious, but the captain’s wolf eyes didn’t change from their calm and recollected aspect. Freel: Excuse me? Is someone talking to you? Macabre: (Notices the bartender holding a cup, without reaction) Bring my tea, I won’t fight with anyone. Freel: Did you listen? Who was talking to you? Macabre: You were... (sips from the cup) and you said something like “Excuse me? Is someone talking to you? ” The bench where the angry one sat fell when he furiously stood up, pointing to the pirate captain. Freel: You know who am I? Macabre: The tea is tasting a bit funny... Naishi: Would explain why it took so little to come. Freel: Pay attention! I am Aman Freel from the Unforgiven Swords. They call me “Furious Tiger Fist”, for I mastered the Furious Tiger Karate and several other martial arts! The musician didn’t know what to do. After seeing that they were really going to fight, he didn’t hesitate and ran. Or at least he tried, because Freel heard his steps and turned to his young self. Freel: Stop right there, idiot! You aren’t going anywhere! Macabre: (while Freel was turning to the musician) Want to take this one, Naishi? Naishi: I was hoping for a fight the moment we saw him getting inside. Freel: (points again to Macabre) Now you will... Naishi: (gets up) Stop that! I’m your oponnent! Freel: I can kick you both the same way! With a jump, Aman Freel landed on a table, more close to the bar’s front door. Freel: Let’s go, then! Naishi smiled and walked towards the bounty hunter, ready for a fight. The musician placed himself next to the pirate captain, sitting on a bench near the balcony. Musician: (excited) Aren’t you going to watch the fight? Macabre: Why would I? There’s no chance Naishi will lose for a guy that comes to drink in the morning and complain while doing so, and that also thinks that he can give orders to the musician playing in the bar. Musician: ... What? Macabre: The important thing, my musical friend, is that my tea is not tasting well... and who can’t make a cup tea? I’m worried of what this could be... The bard quickly ignored and faced the fight that was about to start. Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Unforgiven Swords Category:Rfldsza Category:Indomitable Souls